A Bad Day to Die
by The Doh-man
Summary: K'rad is a legendary Klingon. He commanded the first fully integrated Human/Klingon crew on the Sovereign class starship Gorkon and was the first Klingon to serve as a Fleet Captain in both the Empire and Star Fleet ... but ... he could not escape the politics of both the Empire and the Federation. Now, he faces his accusers and execution. For K'rad, it is truly a bad day to die.


**TITLE: A BAD DAY TO DIE**

…

**DISCLAIMER: **The writing here is strictly fan fiction without intent for profit. If imitation is the highest form of flattery then may I do my little part to pay honor to Gene Roddenberry and his genius and creative spirit that started and continues the Star Trek Universe.

…

Deep in the cold darkness of space … a small, dented and worn, green cylindrical navigational beacon stood silent watch for ships approaching the Klingon outpost of Ma'root 21. It seemed to have been an eternity since anything crossed the scanners of the outdated beacon. Then suddenly … activity! Automated systems sprang to life. The beacon charted the approaching vessel's course and ran its design through a network of Klingon databases … then it reported a simple message along with telemetry to the master computer on the nearby Klingon outpost. "Federation Starship … Sovereign class … entering sector … slowing to warp one point four … on course for Ma'root 21."

On the bridge of the Sovereign class starship, USS Gorkon, the Klingon first officer Krog sat expressionless in the command chair. The crew of Starfleet's only fully integrated Human/Klingon ship made little noise as they slowed the ship for approach to the lunar outpost of the sixth plant in the system. They knew all too well the strict methods of first officer Krog.

"Drop from warp," Krog said with intensity in his voce.

Instantly, the human helm officer complied.

"Announce our arrival. Prepare the ship for approach."

"Aye sir," came the reply from the obedient officer.

Krog, hit the com button on the command chair console. "Security … bring the prisoner to transporter room three. Notify the Captain before you move the prisoner."

Again, a compliant human voice acknowledged Krog's command.

Krog did not look forward to the next few hours. He was taking his former captain and mentor, K'rad, to face death. Krog's current captain, _, was K'rad's woman and had been appointed command of the Gorkon when K'rad was promoted to Fleet captain and moved to be a Starbase XO. _ refused to command the ship to his undeserved end but a perfect storm had developed politically and now K'rad, thrown out of Star Fleet Command was now being delivered back to the Imperial Klingon Expeditionary Force to answer for supposed atrocities.

Krog thought to himself as he rose from the command chair, "Today is not a good day to die."

…

Almost an hour had passed since K'rad and several Gorkon shipmates beamed down to the Tribunal on Ma'root 21. The ongoing political wrangling drew shouts and heated debate from all involved … all but K'rad. K'rad, a shorter but rather stout light skinned Klingon, sat motionless in the chair. He could hear the words barked at him by the sentencing board of Klingons from across the large dimly lit room. His day in court, so to speak would not be on Kronos where he could face his accusers … but on the filthy little lunar outpost of Ma'root 21 located on the edge of the Klingon territory.

K'rad knew all too well that this would be the last day of his life. He had offended too many people in his search for the truth. He had hoped the day of his death would come many years from now after many stories of victory could be sung or in battle where he could die a warrior's death. With heaviness on his face that betrayed his true feelings, K'rad knew now … there would be no Sto-vo-cor … no honorable death for him. His spirit would forever rot in Gre'thor when it arrived on the barge of the dead and that this disgrace would taint his family for three generations.

His Federation shipmates from the Gorkon sat beside him. They were clearly upset and emotional about the seriousness of the charges being read but most would not understand the true humiliation of this moment. Dying was not the concern, dying dishonored … was the real tragedy today. If it were not for them likely trying to save him and dying in the foray, he would grab a weapon and attempt to kill as many of his accusers as possible before being killed himself. At least that would help him regain a portion of his honor. A true warrior fights to the death and would rather be killed in a battle than to be put down like an animal — an act which brings dishonor on himself and his family.

K'rad's thought went to Kahless, the father of Klingon honor. Kahless said that Klingons should fight not just to spill blood, but to enrich the spirit. If it were not for his shipmates, he would spill blood today. If he had learned one thing serving along-side humans for so long, it was the concept of compassion. Maybe for such a weak thought, he deserved death. Compassion did not seem as honorable as battle yet it compelled him to stay silent as the charges and sentences were read to him from across the room by Vamphry Mlgh'lw zantaI Tumid of the Imperial Klingon Expeditionary Forces (IKEF).

This moment had been years in coming but, as K'rad looked back on his life; he could see how this day was destined to come. K'rad was one of few Klingons to hold active rank in both the Klingon Empire and Star Fleet Command at the same time. He had followed in the footsteps of honored Klingons such as Worf with the purpose to build a stronger alliance with the Federation. At least that had been the original intent when he was assigned to the Federation.

During the Klingon Civil War K'Rad fought bravely for honor but became hated by Gawron. After the internal conflict was over, the High Council was riddled with corruption. K'rad had incensed a number of former council members who retained influence within the Empire. Gowron swore to destroy him. Although he died and Martok became Chancellor, Gowron's supporters still exist to carry out the threat.

That is why Martok had sent K'rad to Star Fleet Command as part of an exchange program. K'rad was granted an active duty commission in Star Fleet, converting his position in the Empire to a reserve forces commission. Eventually, K'rad worked his way up the ranks in both Star Fleet Command and in the Klingon Empire, an unheard of feat.

It was in doing so that K'rad had discovered several underlying factions in both organizations that were plotting to again destabilize the Federation/Klingon Alliance. Yet, for all his efforts, here he sat. He had been thrown out of Star Fleet Command and now faced the same dishonor among his own people. It was almost more than he could take without exploding in anger.

Most of the accusations were false or rather exaggerated but that was hardly worth arguing about at this point. Yes, he had tried to incite a mutiny on a federation ship. The commander was incompetent and K'rad's actions saved that ship's crew and uncovered one piece of the plot against the Klingon/Federation alliance. Yes, he did strong arm a Star Fleet Starbase commander on several occasions concerning suspicious issues that led K'rad to further believe that a master plot to destroy the alliance did exist.

K'rad eventually wrestled the command of the USS Gorkon, a new Sovereign class starship, from the reluctant Star Fleet brass and began his pursuit of the enemies of the alliance in his spare time between assigned missions. As the highest ranking Klingon in Star Fleet, K'rad worked it out that the Gorkon would be assigned often to support joint operations within the Klingon Empire.

The Gorkon was the second Federation ship named in honor of the historic Klingon Chancellor who opened the door to peace with the Federation. Star Fleet thought it fitting that this ship be a visible sign of the Federation's partnership with the Empire. That is why it was the newest of the class and staffed with a crew of at least 50% Klingon.

Since the ship was assigned to a sector bordering both areas, it allowed K'rad to continue his reserve duties within the IKEF and follow what he thought was a deep seated conspiracy that would someday lead to the destruction of both the Klingons and the Humans. With the power of the Gorkon behind him and the command of a reserve Klingon Battle Group under his charge, K'rad began to track down those guilty of treason. Sometimes he was forced to turn the offenders over to the Klingon High Council or Federation Security but most often he solved the issue discreetly in traditional Klingon fashion.

Now, he glanced down at the awards on his Klingon uniform and gave a subtle sigh. After all, K'rad had earned the official rank of Fleet Captain in Star Fleet Command and went on to be the Vice Commander of a Starbase while also earning the equal rank as commander of Battle Group I in the Imperial Klingon Expeditionary Force. He had accomplished so much in such a short time. He had basked in such honor in the past … now, it was all soon to end.

The USS Gorkon now under the command of Captain K'Lara was ordered by the Klingon High Command, through Star Fleet channels of course, to pick up K'rad from federation lockup. Starfleet had stripped K'rad of his rank, and agreed to deliver him to a designated Klingon outpost. The fact the Klingon Empire insisted that the USS Gorkon drop him there was just to add insult to the emotional injury.

Captain K'Lara had been K'rad's First Officer and his secret love interest when he served in command of the Gorkon. The Klingon and human crew alike were loyal to K'rad. His methods were somewhat radical at times but up until recently, nobody could complain about his success blending such a crew together.

Once K'rad was escorted down to the Klingon outpost, the mood on the Gorkon became somber. Although they were free to leave, the ship's crew decided to stay for the hearing. Several of the Gorkon crew volunteered to act as his defense team in front of the Klingon Tribunal. Using all the skill of a trial lawyer the crew did all they could to find a loophole in Klingon military law that might spare K'rad's life.

All the legal effort and wrangling came down to this moment … K'rad, Captain K'Lara, First Officer Krog and several of the crew sat in front of the Tribunal. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of bantering, a loud voice brought K'rad from his introspective thoughts. Lt. General Vamphry Mlgh'lw ZantaI Tumid barked the conclusion of the proceeding. "As of this stardate the 1st Fleet Tribunal finds yo'HoD K'rad sutaI Makura guilty as charged and sentenced that all Ranks, Honorifics, Medals, and Titles be removed, along with all contact removed between his family and IKEF and his name and songs to be permanently removed from all places of honor and record. It is also the ruling of this Tribunal that said K'rad be permanently removed from the Imperial Klingon Expeditionary Force for crimes against the IKEF, Members of IKEF Command, and the Klingon Empire. Removal shall be accomplished by immediate execution."

K'rad stood and removed his medals and honors from his uniform. He could hear his former shipmates voicing outrage and asking for reconsideration but it was just a drone of noise to him now. Four large Klingon guards came to stand beside K'rad, pushing the Gorkon's crew aside.

"The sentence will be immediately carried out by Q'onos Commander Ria'Qugh vestaI Tumid acting on behalf of the High Council and Colonel K'jinn vestaI Tumid acting as the Adjunct of the Imperial Klingon Expeditionary Forces 1st Fleet. This is the order of the Tribunal Court." As the General ended his decree the two named senior officers seated near him stood and walked over to K'rad. Without saying a word K'rad, flanked by the now six Klingons, turned to face the two senior officers. The Klingon Colonel slowly pulled his Kut'luch from it sheath, a knife K'rad knew to be the preferred weapon of assassins. The weapon had a jagged serrated blade and was capable of inflicting incredible pain.

K'rad braced for what was to come. Captain K'Lara stood and helplessly looked at K'rad with disbelief in her eyes.

Colonel K'jinn vestaI Tumid slammed the knife deep in K'rad's chest. The pain was literally blinding! K'rad grasped the wrist of his executioner but his strength left him. He struggle for breath but could not find it. K'rad fell to the floor as the Colonel pulled the knife from K'rad's lifeless body.

Immediately Captain K'Lara and her Klingon first officer Krog were beside their fallen comrade. Only Krog noticed the two small brainwave-stimulators she quickly placed behind both of K'rad's ears. She knew they had five minutes at the most to get him to sickbay if they had any hope of saving him. With the help of several of the Gorkon crew they lifted him up and began to move to the door.

Krog directed his attention to K'rad's executioner. "Colonel, we wish the body."

"You may have the "lom" (husk) of the former K'rad. It is a worthless shell," the Colonel commented as he turned to walk back to his station near the tribunal.

Captain K'Lara, along with several other crewman carrying the dead K'rad, stormed out of the Tribunal chambers with a clear mission in mind. The Female Klingon of the Tumid's Wrath standing at the door acting as High Council Guard did not expect an elbow to her nose and a knee to the face but Captain K'Lara now had about four minutes to get to sickbay on the Gorkon or K'rad, her friend, love, confidant over the last few years … would truly be gone.

…

It was three short weeks ago a huge jagged knife was plunged into K'rad's chest. He was hardly healed as he sat alone at a bar table on the wasteland of Nimbus III. The Gorkon crew was forced to drop him there for the time being as they raced back through Federation space to answer questions about their recent conduct before the Klingon Tribunal.

It appears the tribunal voiced concern with Captain K'Lara as well, stripping her of her Klingon rank. Although she still held her Starfleet rank, she fully expected to be relieved of command once the Gorkon arrived at Starbase 11. To prevent further questions, K'rad thought it wise to remain dead to both the Klingon Empire and the Federation for now at least. He was a man with nothing but an artificial heart and few hundred credits in his pocket. At least for now.

Although the House Makura was still known as a House of High Prestige and Honor within the IKEF, K'rad had dishonored them according IKEF. However, K'rad had a number of powerful connections and he knew that if everything worked out, he could regain his name and honor in his house yet again. However, for now, he was a man without a country, a title or a purpose … a woeful state for a Klingon.

As he sat silently in the bar nursing a tall glass of Prune Juice, three Klingons came from a nearby door and surround him, bearing no markings of any house, but in K'rad's mind, they were assassins who were sent to silent him. Someone must have found out that he was still alive.

K'rad aimed his weapon, an old-style Klingon disruptor, from beneath his cloak. He just sat there silent until the first of the three approached him with a dagger drawn. Several blasts from K'rad's disruptor and all three assassins dropped where they stood.

Out of the shadows another dark figure dlowly approach K'rad. K'Rad lowered his weapon and, with a couple paces forward, stood in front of the dark figure. As K'rad neared he could see it was the face of an old and dear ally.

"Jalathya, I see you timing as usual is always ... too late for the fight."

Jalathya smiled at K'Rad, "When you attack one wolf, you must attack the whole pack. As for my timing, I had your well-being clearly in my aim." Jalathya patted a bulge under his coat that was clearly a significant weapon of some sort.

"There were only three of them," K'rad said, "it was not much of a challenge anyway."

After a moment of natural silence, Jalathya spoke "My ship is at the ready, and the House of Makura is ready for the gathering my Khan, all but a few who refuse to answer the call of the totems. Your orders?"

Klingon families and politics were confusing to humans but it was simple if you were a Klingon. Although the Empire had military forces, families and clans had forces as well. Almost like private Armies and fleets for commerce and trading and sometimes … other things.

Sheathing this disruptor and adjusting his Cloak, K'rad said, "It is time to deal with our foes, once and for all. I have a long road to avenge my name." Avenge was really more revenge, a dish K'Rad has ways served very cold.

As the two Klingon friends walked out of the bar and down the street to a nearby cargo shuttle, K'rad quizzed his friend about the resources the House of Makura could be counted on to provide for K'rad in his quest to exact revenge on the conspirators who had him hastily executed in there one-sided Tribunal.

Clearly not excited with the answers to his questions, K'rad sighed as they stepped in the old battered shuttle. "I will need a fleet of more than merchant ships and cargo shuttles to do what needs to be done."

After a lengthy silence Jalathya spoke, "Have you heard of a group of resistance fighters called the Maquis?"

"Maquis? You are mad! They were eliminated almost a decade ago," K'rad said with disdain in his voice.

"Ah, there are many things you do not yet know. You have been far too involved with the Empire and the Federation to see what lurks about on the fringes of our territories," K'rad's friend mused before he continued. "It is true that most Maquis were killed or caught or surrendered ... but some scattered to ... other places."

"Other places," K'rad grunted in disbelief. "Like were?"

"Outside of Klingon and Federation space … out past the Badlands ... and beyond. The Maquis have been reborn ... stronger, more ships and better organized, with more resources. They just stay out of the way of Star Fleet and Imperial Forces. Most Maquis actions are attributed to pirates. The truth is this … neither government wants their collective peoples to know that a real organized resistance questions their all mighty authority, so they keep it quiet."

K'rad laughed, "Bah ... and I imagine their fleet of ships are nothing more than a handful of garbage scows."

"Oh I think you will be rather surprised," Jalathya countered as they continued to walk the garbage cluttered street. "The Maquis have ships of all sizes from different races and places. They even have several Imperial and Federation Star Ships that have been pilfered from the scrap yards or captured or on several occasions ... defected to the Maquis."

"Defect to the Maquis? I might see a Klingon switch to the Maquis for greater glory but I can not believe an entire Federation crew would defect. Such insurrection is unheard of in the federation!" K'rad's words remained harsh but his thoughts were churning around the potential of a fleet ... free to make their own destiny.

"Ah, insurrection may be unspoken of in Star Fleet but it happens. It is silenced to keep from showing their weaknesses. The Federation and the Empire are growing corrupt ... drunken with power and fortune! In the Maquis, you are free to determine your course," Jalathya said as he and K'rad rounded a corner and finally came to Jalathya's waiting shuttle.

"I am beginning to see the possibilities," K'rad said with interest in his voice now. "Maybe I will explore the possibilities," K'rad said as he stepped inside the vessel.

…

Back on Starbase 11, K'Lara returned to the USS Gorkon after her latest meeting with Admiral Jackson. She and the Gorkon had been laid up in orbit around the Starbase for two full weeks while an investigation and hearing was conducted by Starfleet into the drama surrounding K'rad.

The fury of an irritated Klingon female marked her face as she stepped off the transporter on the Gorkon. Storming out of the room and down the crowded halls of the ship seemed to relieve a little aggression. Over the last few weeks she had bottled up her rage during the day but took it out on the holo-deck at night. She knew she needed another session tonight before she literally killed someone by accident.

To dishonor her mate did not set well on her mind, the wild and unfounded charges still swirl in her mind, the stage was set for his fall in both Starfleet and the Empire, and he just walked in and did not even put up a fight. To make matters worse, since hurriedly dropping K'rad off, she had not heard from him. Was he alive … dead … what?

Krog, her first officer, and several other Gorkon officers stayed behind on the Klingon outpost for several days before arranging transport to Starbase 11 on another ship. They wanted to do some more investigating into the charges dishonoring K'Rad's name. She wondered what her silver tongued First Officer was going to get out of those fools.

As she enters the bridge, she is handed a pad from Ensign Shannon, who was on watch at security. The orders came as little surprise since she had just left a meeting with Admiral Jackson.

It read as most orders do but had a bittersweet conclusion. "Effective this date you are hereby appointed to the rank of FLEET CAPTAIN." That was the good part.

The next paragraph was the ship's new assignment, the Badlands … assigned to DS9 for support functions. The Gorkon is to assume the role of lead Federation starship in the far reaches of the sector controlling operations and coordinating with other Federation ships to ensure the Maquis do not stage a comeback in the region.

Punching the log button on the command chair as she sat down in it, she began her log. "I know they are out of their minds with madness to order the Gorkon to assist in hunting rogues in the badlands."

After a moment to dispel the rage she continued the log entry. "This promotion is to quiet me but I will not stay quiet. My mission is now to go to the farthest reaches of Federation space and beyond to protect shipping until this incident with K'rad blows over. The mighty Starfleet does not want the grand experiment of a blended crew to fail so they keep me in command and just push me far away from the influence and reach of the Empire. So be it. I shall go as ordered. I have no choice but to obey." Obey for now she thought to herself.

With that she hit the button and ended the log. Sitting back in her chair she pushed the ship wide intercom button. "This is the captain speaking. Department heads, recall the crew from shore leave. All personnel finish provisioning the ship. We have our new assignment. We leave in six hours."

She closed the intercom and stood from her chair. Krog, the first officer, walked onto the bridge just as she turned toward the turbo-lift. "Krog, see to the ship. I will be in holo-deck two for the next few hours."

"Captain, may I remind you that holo-deck two is still down for maintenance. The safety protocols are not working properly," Krog dutifully reported.

"I know" K'Lara said as a smile came to her face. "Like I said, I will be in holo-deck two."

…

**Author's Note**: This is my first sorta all OC Star Trek writing. It is Star Trek … Nemesis time period. The Maquis were all but wiped out after the Dominion War in the canonical storyline. HOWEVER, who is to say that they did not scatter elsewhere and reform.

Also, there is a Star Trek fan club organization called at .com if you want to join the Maquis movement! :)


End file.
